Update:6838 - Distance v1.3: The Electric Update
Hey everyone, today we've got another free content update for you! v1.3 features six new playable levels, a new speedrun timer, level editor improvements, and more! To celebrate, Distance and the soundtrack DLC are 50% off for one week starting at 10am PT! As usual look below for the full changelog and some fancy screenshots. 'v1.3 Changelog (Build 6838):' 'General Improvements' *'6 new levels!' **Luminescence (Sprint level) **Vibe (Sprint level) **White Lightning Returns (Sprint level) **Micro (Sprint level) **Sector 0 (Sprint level) **Electric (Challenge level) *'New Main Menu level': Ambient *'New music from The Quiggles': 2HOT2PANTS (used in White Lightning Returns) *'Remastered versions of Nexus music (Resonance, Deterrance, and Terminus)' *'General Options:' Added "Show Speedrun Timer" (for level set speedruns) **Starts upon playing the first level in a time-based mode (e.g. Adventure, Sprint, etc.) **Timer turns red (marked as an invalid run) if level is skipped or you return to the main menu early *'General Options:' Added "Enable Speedrun Output Log" (for synchronizing with external timer programs) **Exports events to speedrun_timer.txt in Distance install directory *'Controls Options:' Added "Flight Stabilization" option *'Controls Options:' Added "Invert Boost Toggle" option (accesiblity option) *Holding the reset button in-game for 1.5 seconds will now restart the level *Reworked Garage color preset selection so that it uses a scroll bar and supports way more entries (up to 100) **Added visual color preview to each item in the color preset list *Modified Profile Stats so that entire time in level is counted towards playtime (instead of just race time) 'Level Editor' *Added 17 new textures to Simples textures *CarScreenTextTrigger now works in Arcade modes (added "Ignore in Arcade" checkbox) *CinematicCameras now persist through death and are not affected by the "death cam" *New additions to SetAbilitiesTrigger **"One Shot" (Whether not this trigger can be triggered more than once) **"Restore Abilities On Exit" (Restore abilities to previous settings after exiting the trigger volume) **"Restore Abilities On Death" (Restore abilities to previous settings after car explodes) **"Delay Before Restore" (Delay duration before restoring abilities from exiting trigger or car explosion) *Added Rain SFX for use with AmbientAudioObject (both 2D and 3D) **RainLoop01_2D, RainLoop02_2D, ..., RainLoop11_2D **RainLoop01_3D, RainLoop02_3D, ..., RainLoop11_3D *CinematicCameras now support EventListeners **Upon EventTrigger the CinematicCamera will take over for a custom duration **You can also set transition times to/from this camera *"Ignore Culling" addable component now also affects logic culling (e.g. Pulse component) 'Bugs Fixed' *Fixed issue where SectorFunctionPoster would always override custom text (now only overrides in Adventure mode) *Garage color presets no longer display over car name text 'EDIT (6/8):' Build 6839 *Adjusted medal times for Vibe and Micro *Fixed bug with clicking Workshop highlight buttons in the main menu 'WORKSHOP HIGHLIGHT' The Workshop Highlight has certainly been overdue for an update, so here are 10 excellent new levels for you to try out! Beta Echoes [BeautifulOperation] Shrine DAC #3: Mount Winter Synthwire Modulation Wired automotive infultration Levitate Felicity For those curious about the PS4 port or the Nexus soundtrack update I also posted a little bit about both on refract.com. Let us know what you think of v1.3 below and we hope you enjoy! - Jordan (with everyone at Refract)